Damon Stark: Big, bad vampire in a suit of armor
by BourbonicStarky
Summary: The Elder Salvatore brother, Damon Salvatore, has a secret kept away in New York. In Mystic Falls, he's just the bad brother of Stefan Salvatore, but in New York.. He's a man who no one would expect him to be, a savior hidden in a suit made of metal and titanium, a genius and the mastermind of the Battlesuits of the U.S Military, and the arc reactor.. He's Iron Man.
1. Chapter One: Meet the problem

**Chapter ONE.**

**Meet the problem.**

My name is Damon 'Stark' Salvatore, during the years of immortality, I've come across a lot of remarkable things, I've seen the world change; People were inventing things, building the craziest stuff and so I came to my opportunity to top them. My face might not even give you the impression of the mind I own, nor do I seem to show people the other part of me, they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't even believe it. My simple life in Mystic Falls is nothing compared to the life I have back in New York, owning one of the biggest companies of the universe yet Mystic Falls is the town who only mind their own business and not with the national news. So no one there, who knows me, would never know the genius part of me. During the events in New York, insomnia struck me. You probably tell me that a vampire doesn't need sleep, well I do; Special thanks to the arc reactor in my chest, I regained a part of human-vulnerability back, I need sleep and my body can't stand palladium which is hidden in the core of my arc reactor. Consider palladium to be a new form of vervain what weakens my body and soon it can kill me if it crosses its minimum. But we're drifting off, like I said: insomnia is haunting me, but that's not the only thing who, or what does..

"Welcome back, Sir." A formal, British voice echoed through the workshop as I stepped out of my Audi. My azure hues shifting towards the enormous technology what surrounded me before a soft grin twitched upon my lips. "It's good to be back, J.A.R.V.I.S." I swung the car door shut before I strolled over to the giant computer who just welcomed me back, shrugging off my leather jacket and tossed it aside. It has been a while since I came back here in my most favorite place, but that happens when you have to go back to your birthplace. Slowly I moved my fingers across the metal desk, giving the computer the order to start up. "What happened while I was absent?" I tilted my head as the dark space got lightened up with blue holographic lights, my muscular arms crossing each other as I watched how one of my greatest work started itself and opened up an unread document. "Mr. Fury stepped by with a new problem, sir." JARVIS answered, my dark eyebrows forming a frown upon my forehead before I opened up the article while JARVIS started up the news clip.

"A new terrorist has threatened the United States of America. At the day of the military, taking a test run with their new battle suits, destroying the terrorist cells of the Ten Rings organization, this terrorist sent his men to attack the brave soldier who controlled the battle suit, Agent James Rhodey has returned unharmed." I arched my dark eyebrow before I closed the news article and went straight to the news clip, my azure hues narrowing slightly as JARVIS started it up, a man sitting in his chair, wearing combat boots and a long leather jacket, showed up the screen.

"Ladies, children, sheep... Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher.." My azure hues shifted to the events which were taking place on the background. "Pause it." JARVIS did as I told him and the video paused, I reached out towards the holographic screen and slid my two fingers across it, making a zoom to the background events. "Sharpen it." I murmur shortly and again, JARVIS did what he was told, the picture sharpened and made it all clear, I pressed my lips into a straight line before I recognized the drawings which were hanging on the wall, it was my own creation, the War Machine armor which is identical to my own Iron Man armor. "Who is he.." I took my steps backwards. JARVIS opened up a new document and revealed the name of this terrorist who now owns one of my greatest creations. "He's known as The Mandarin.."


	2. Chapter Two: New York

Right after I found out about The Mandarin, there wasn't much to do, I couldn't confront him nor could I pretend that there was nothing to worry about. The population knew that the US was threatened by this man, and they'll ask for Iron Man, for their savior to come and rescue them but now.. I couldn't do a thing. A deep sigh escaped my lungs as I dragged my feet up the stairs, entering the living area while my fingers struck through my raven locks. The best thing to do right now was to leave this place, take the first flight to New York, maybe The Mandarin couldn't track me from there, he knew where I've build my life-saving creations. Maybe he wanted my weapons, or worse.. All I knew was that it wasn't safe to be here, and a fight was inevitable. But I wasn't afraid, I wasn't afraid to fight The Mandarin. I've fought worse, or that was what I kept in mind. Yet I didn't know how The Mandarin would play his cards, I didn't know his strategy so I couldn't play my cards either. My lips were pressed into a straight line as I stood there, crossing my arms over each other as I stared in front of me until JARVIS turned on the TV, another news. •• "You've elected me on a single platform, I'd defend this country at all cost. The Mandarin must be stopped! And the question is where's Damon Stark?".•• With my lips pressed into a straight line, I shook my head at the television and immediately I let JARVIS turn it off again, I had enough pressure on me already..

Hours passed by and I was just relaxed in my private jet, heading towards New York to check up on Stark Tower. At least that big building would protect me a bit, even though you could see it from miles away, I knew that I could 'hide' for a short while, at least for a day to come up with something better than running away from The Mandarin. "Something you wanna drink, Mr. Stark?" A feminine voice echoed through the cabin and slowly I turned my head to look at her, giving her a quick nod before a soft grin twitched upon my lips. "Yes.." I paused for a second before my hand reached towards hers and I pulled her closer, my azure hues filled up with a dark crimson color as the darkness crawled into my veins. "You." Cocking my head to the side as I said that and my sharp canines extracted, a hissing sound escaping my lungs before I reached down to her neck and let my sharp canines skim across her neck before piercing her skin, hitting the vein and let the desired red liquid escape her body with every sip I took.

"Wrap it up, Stark." A sudden voice murmured towards me and I couldn't help but take a peek, arching a dark eyebrow as I faced the man on the monitor.. Seriously.. I withdrew my canines and pushed the stewardess aside before I stood up myself, narrowing my azure hues at the man on the screen. "How did you hack JARVIS?" I cocked my head to the side as I blankly stared at the man with the ten rings around his fingers. "You'll never see me coming, Stark." The man mumured. "Never!" The monitor shut down, causing a frown to appear on my forehead, what the fuck does that mean.

My azure hues locked forward as I drowned into my thoughts.. What did that mean, I'd never see him coming? And how did he manage to hack JARVIS? The only one who was able to hack JARVIS was SHIELD, those were the only one who were able to break my codes.. I swallowed shortly as my fingers were tapping restlessly on the table in front of me.. What does it mean?

"Stark!" A sudden high-pitched scream interrupted my thoughts, followed my a massive explosion, the plane started to shake and the pilot lost control. I turned my head, a hole in the cabin. I watched how the stewardesses got sucked out of the plane and got shot into the air because of the air pressure. I narrowed my azure hues, clinging onto the couch until I fell to the ground and got pulled out of the plane.. ~ "You'll never see me coming."


End file.
